uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
Fate Averruncus
, formerly a member of UQ HolderUQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 24, Page 10 and Negi Springfield's comrade, is now the greatest wizard in the solar system as well as UQ Holder's true enemy.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 13-14He is the second returning character from Negima after Yukihime. Appearance Fate has the appearance of a young man. He is seen wearing a suit, consisting of a light colored jacket, light colored trousers and shoes, as well as a dark tie. He sports slightly messy hair, long enough to cover the sides of his face, with one strand of hair reaching all the way to his chest. Personality Fate appears to be calm with an emotionless expression on his face most of the time and rarely shows other expressions. It is said that his personality changed drastically after the death of Negi which mean that he wasn't ruthless as he is now as he helped saved many people before. Fate is shown to have developed an unhealthy obsession with Touta Konoe as he stated that the boy belongs to him. This obsession that seem to be his drive to chase Touta comes from the mere reason that the boy is a related to Negi who he seem to be obsessed with even more. History :This section covers only the history revealed in ''UQ Holder!. ''For Fate's past exploits, please see Negima! Wiki. Fate has been said to be a former rival, comrade and sworn friend of Negi Springfield. As a part of UQ Holder, Fate was seen, along with the rest of the members, chasing after the Mage of Beginning, however, due to unknown circumstances, he later left and eventually became known as the greatest wizard in the solar system, as well as UQ Holder's true enemy. Story The First Mission arc Fate appears for the first time, watching Touta Konoe battling the Immortal Hunters through a spying device. He recognizes the boy after he displays the power of Magia Erebea.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 29, Page 16 Imprison Fate arc After spending 20 years in space, Fate is said to be returning to Earth. While in the space elevator, Fate receives a call about, Touta, the boy that he has given instructions about. After Fate learns that the boy is traveling by sea, Fate exclaims that he'll be right there. Upon arrival, Fate was confronted by several members of UQ Holder and was then teleported into an underground cavern by Kirie Sakurame after some struggle where he was reunited with Yukihime. Displeased to see his former ally, Fate proceed to do battle with Evangeline which ended in a draw. Fate then offered to answer 4 questions to the present members of UQ Holder in exchange for allowing him to safely depart. After revealing to Touta that he was responsible for the death of his parents, Fate left.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 13-14 Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Arc After hearing that Negi might take part in the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament. Fate pays a visit to the numbers at Amano-Mihashira Academy City to see if what he heard was true. As Fate and Yukihime examined Negi's signature on the application, everyone present was then caught in an illusion where they were met by none other than the Greatest Mage, Negi alongside his father, Nagi. Expressing his concern for his old friend, Fate rushed towards Negi along with Yukihime and asked if he needed help. Before Negi could answer, however, both he and Nagi were ensnared by shadow energy as the Lifemaker made her appearance. Dispelling the illusion with Yukihime, Fate then vouched to fight in the tournament and told Touta to forget what had transpired.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 1-15 Abilities Immortality Immortality: Though not yet specified how or why, it mentioned by Yukihime that Fate is unaging; despite being well over 80 years old, Fate still appears as a young man in his prime. This unspecified immortality also appears to be weak as Yukihime also exclaimed in the same conversation that Fate is not undying, implying weak or no regeneration should he ever be seriously injured. Magic Master Mage: As a mage, Fate is highly skilled and incredibly powerful. It was shown in one possible future when he came to take Touta and was confronted by members of UQ Holder, he easily decimated everyone present without a scratch. This might is further enforced by the fact that Fate, when he was still a rival to Negi, was evenly matched with the Greatest Mage. *'Earth Element Magic': Fate's primary method of combat, he is an Earth Magic specialist. Quite possibly the strongest user of Earth Magic currently alive, his specialty in this art is a very dangerous petrification ability. The technique allows him to turn anything he touches to stone; while he possesses a plethora of other abilities through Earth Magic, he has yet to display them himself. **'Aionion Petrosis' (永久石化 (アイオーニオン・ペトローシス), Eikyū Sekka (Aiōnion Petorōshisu): is an attack spell which releases a beam of light from the fingers, petrifying all living and non-living beings in contact with it.UQ Holder! Chapter 35, page 15 ** One Thousand Obsidian Blades: Obsidian Spiral (千刃黒耀剣 黒耀螺旋刃, Senjin Kokuyōken: Kokuyō Rasenjin): This spell creates one thousand blades to form a spiral that continuously attacks a target like a chain saw. This was used against Evangeline to gradually take down her magic barrier.UQ Holder! Chapter 41, page 4 **'Sealing Spell': He has a powerful sealing spell that encases an enemy with a globe of rocks and further reinforced by coiling Stone Snakes. It was supposed to be strong enough to seal off Evangeline had she not interrupted it. **'Stone Snake' (石蛇 Ishi Hebi): According to Kuroumaru, this is a spirit spell. Upon activation, the spell causes the surrounding earth to form square pillars that behave similar to snakes and attack a target. **'Circulus Pilorum Nigrorum' (万象貫く黒杭の円環(キルクルス・ピーロールム・ニグロールム), Banshō Tsuranuku Kurokui no Enkan (Kirukurusu Pīrōrumu Nigurōrumu)): This is a spell which summons a massive swarm of petrifying earth lances.UQ Holder! Chapter 128, page 12 *'Teleportation': An ability used against Karin, Fate has the ability to magically warp a target from one area to another. *'Flight': It is shown that Fate is able to fly when he departed from the headquarters of UQ Holder. Battles (i) - Interrupted/Incomplete References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters